full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Immortal Fangs
The Fifty Immortal Fangs are mysterious and extremely powerful relics that exist in the world of Full Moon High. They are incredibly rare, and only the strongest of warriors are able to wield them. Some have the appearance of equipment or weapons, while others seem to be living creatures. It is implied that a form of magic was used to create them. Origin Long ago, before the reign of the Vampires and the Rise of the Lycans began, the two forces joined together before a terrifying monstrosity came into being. During an era of endless wars between humanity, the Shinju, a tree revered as a deity, bore a fruit once every thousand years. Although it was forbidden to consume it, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya, who used the power it granted to her end the wars. And then a year later, she mothered two sons, who were the first born to become the first Vampire and Lycan in existence; Dagon and Lycanos. Later, deciding that her children’s immortality and abilities were rightfully hers, Kaguya combined with the Shinju to become an entity known as the God Beast. The creature ravaged the land in an attempt to obtain the two. However, because Kaguya’s motives weren’t realized, it was instead believed that the Shinju itself took on the form of this monster in an attempt to regain what was stolen by Kaguya. Realizing they were outnumbered, the two brothers changed their friends, loved ones, and allies into like them, spreading vampirism and lycanthropy among them, forming the first Vampire and Lycan civilizations among the two. Now stronger in numbers, the two sides fought against the God Beast, managing to defeat the beast, and sealing it away within the Moon, making it the source of the birthing of the Werewolves. However, knowing that the God Beast would eventually be released again, the two brothers needed to find a way to keep this power separated from its host body. Using their own teeth (which regrew back) they used fifty of their fangs to forge the Fifty Immortal Fangs. The 50 Fangs were created on the instruction of the Sons of Kaguya, who feared that the Moon Beast would eventually return and wreak destruction upon the Earth. To prevent this, the two sons gathered the fangs and many materials, as well as hire many alchemists and magic users throughout the world to make strong weapons and defenses. The creation of the Fangs were the result of their efforts. There were 50 in all, but almost half of them were lost during a civil war about two thousand years ago. Several Fangs were hidden in civilizations, temples, or museums; it is not known how many of the original 50 remain. Many of the Fangs were created from the Moon Beast and were imbued with unique powers, giving the equipment special abilities. Many weapon and armor type Fangs were forged. Fangs are not limited to one ability; some are known to have secret powers that are yet to be discovered, and some have powers that are lost to history. Usage and Limitations While the Fangs give their users amazing powers, they are not almighty. It is stated that there is no Fang that can resurrect the dead. Even if a user is strong enough to use a Fang, it can still reject them, and a user's first impression of it affects their compatibility. The user must be compatible with the Fang in order to wield it. Biological Fangs are shown to be capable of regenerating after serious damage, but are not indestructible; if their core is destroyed then so is the Fang itself. Several Fangs were shown to have a hidden ability (or secret move), often referred to as "Trump Card" or "Ace in the Hole". It is said that not all Fangs have those, however, certain users can develop such abilities themselves. Usually, such moves are the most powerful, yet last resort ones. If two Fang users engage in a battle, both with killing intent, one of them is certain to die. If multiple users are involved, there is a high probability of only one of them surviving. Though the problem is that the weapons were designed to be used by Lycans & Vampires. If mortals use them, it could slowly drain their life energy. Known Fangs Out of the original fifty Fangs created by the Sons of Kaguya, only three have been shown so far, two wielded by the Talbot Pack and the Darke Pack individually, and the third in the hands of the Nightwalkers, but soon more Fangs and their users find themselves with these groups and their allies. Talbot Pack *'Inertia' - wielded by Peter Talbot *'Chariot' - wielded by Christie Argent *'Aquarius and Glacier' - wielded by Lavia Renberth *'Purgatory' - wielded by Ben Selton Darke Pack *'Red Death' - wielded by Rachel Darke Nightwalkers Shadow Reaver - wielded by Alucard Salamander - wielded by Claire Nightshade Ares Forge - wielded by Cole Walker Cross Gun Fang - wielded by Megan Silverfox Essence Fang - wielded by Neo Kane Rosen Clan *'Jurah Fang' - wielded by Mark *'Shift Fang '- wielded by John *'Parallel Jurah Fang '- wielded by Miko Omega Pack *'Incuriso'- wielded by Riley Talbot *'Belaxxe' - wielded by Wendy Overalls *Muramasa - wielded by akame *Pumpkin - wileded by kiri sarmers *Yatsufusa - wielded by kurome *'Durandal Fang' - wielded by Xeneva Quatre *Extase - wielded by Sheele Zhou *Crossroads -wielded by Ludo rambock M.O.N.S.ters *'Raiju no Kiba' - reforged with advanced tech - wielded by X-Surge Independent Users *'Apocalypse Fang (Enmeth)' - wielded by Mordred La Fay *'Space Fang' - wielded by Angelo Without Bearers *'Basilisk Fang' - this blade is based on Renji's Zabimaru from Bleach, it's can stretch and bend in any direction like a snake, and it has the ability to transform into anime swords imperfect bankai form *'Whirlwind Shuriken Fang' - this fang was turned into a large shuriken, this weapons acts like a boomerang and always returns to its users, it can also be used to perform wind magic like tornadoes or a whirlwind, it can also be used like Naruto's rasen shuriken *'Rune Fang' - based on Rave Master's Ten Powers Sword fourth form, Rune Save, in this form this sword can't cut or harm living things or those with physical bodies, the sword goes through them like a ghost, this sword can cut thought spirits or element based attacks without physical form like fire and lightning, and this sword can also seal magic. *[[Armory of the Fallen|'The Armory of the Fallen']] *[[Direction Fang|'Direction/Momentum Fang']] Gallery Swords of vampires werewolves and hunters by the pbg-d9ukzgs.png More fangs by the pbg-daewz27 png.jpg Category:Universe Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts Category:Equipment Category:Immortal Fangs Category:50 Immortal Fangs